I Saw You in the Dark
by Dark-Bulma7932
Summary: Bulma and Chi Chi are lost on Planet Vegeta. Vegeta has gotten away from Freeze at the earlie age of 18 & is now King. Freeza wants him back. What will the cost be...?
1. I'm lost and don't know who I am!

Disclaimer! I Do not own DBZ! I never have and never will! (NO, dreams do   
not count!!!)  
  
Hey! This is butterfly! I am really new to writing fanfictions, so please be nice!!!   
Please? Anyway, on with the story!!!!!!  
  
  
Vegeta: 20  
Bulma: 20  
Goku: 20  
Chi Chi:19  
  
"...." = talking  
*....* = thinking  
  
some words you may hear...  
  
Baka - stupid/idiot  
Onna - woman  
Baka Onna - stupid woman  
Baka Matie - it must hurt to be that stupid  
Bakayaro -asshole  
Kami - God  
Kuso - shit  
  
(I will be talking about the 'Jade Forest'. I did not make it up, I am   
borrowing it from Shigasu, who _wrote_ 'The Jade Forest'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: I saw you in the Dark  
Chapter 1: I'm lost and don't know who I am!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Bulma's POV~  
  
I walked, shivering from the cold black night. My head is hurting more   
than ever as I think to myself *Where am i?* *Who am I?* I walk here   
thinking these thoughts that are clouding my mind. Suddenly I hear a   
noise. It is behind me; in the bushes.I walk a little faster, trying to leave   
'whatever' it is behind; still frightened at the thought of what it might be.   
Again, I hear a noise and stop... *What the hell is following me?!?!?*   
slowly I turn around to face whatever was following me. I stand there,   
looking into the bushes, but only for a moment, then turn back and   
continue walking, only to stop once more to hear the distant music of a   
schools football band *That sounds like my old school band playing..   
but that can't be. I'm too far away from home.... No. It has to be!* I   
smile excitedly and walk quickly tward the music, only to be stoped   
by a quick movement in the bushes. I pay no mind the noise that is now   
behind me as I continue to walk tward the football game.   
  
I'm now running... I trip and fall hard on the cold wintery ground. It hurts.  
Everything hurts... I roll onto my back, and gaze up at the night sky. A   
soft moan of pain escapes my lips... The wind blows in the trees and I   
can swear I hear a voice laugh. I slowly rise to my feet and look behind   
me for the object I had tripped over. It's a jacket, half covered with blood.   
Causiously, I picked it up. A drivers liscince and some money fall from the   
pocket and onto the ground. I slowly bend down, weincing in pain as I   
pick up the drivers liscence and read aloud. "Bulma Briefs; Age 20; Hair   
Blue; Eyes Blue; Height 5' 6 1/2"; Weight 125; Address 1504 Cappsul   
Corp. Lane, Earth;" Carefully, I put the liscence in my pocket, and discard   
the jacket carelessly. Feeling a sharp pain in my side, I place my hands   
where I hurt. My hands are now wet. I pull them away slowly and look at   
them in the dim moon light. I can see blood; drenching my hands to a wet,   
glazed look. I realize that my wound may be serious so I pull up my shirt   
to have a look. I was right. Three large gashes were ripped into my ivory   
flesh... *What the fuck happened?!* I tare the hem of my sleeve off and   
wrap it around my waist to serve as a bandage.  
  
Thats when I noticed... The music from the band had stopped. *Kami! I   
was hillousinating!* I looked up at the moon. no.... *two moons...? But   
Earth only has _one_ moon. Then that means... I'm not on earth!!*   
"Chi Chi..." I whisper soflty, not even realizing that I was calling hopelessly   
to my best friend...  
  
  
~Vegeta's POV~  
  
My first thought when I saw her wandering aimlessly around Planet Vegeta's  
famous forest was *What the hell is that blue haired baka doing on MY   
planet?!* I must admit, I may have been a little rude to her in the past, but this  
time she'll deserve my 'rudeness'! I mean, common! She's polluting my planet   
with her presance!! * I must follow her to make sure she does not get into  
much trouble. Kami! I'm getting so soft! What are these feelings I am getting  
for the blue haired baka?* Taking flight, I follow her in the dark through the   
Jade Forest. I see her fall and laugh; a smile was pulling at the corners  
of my lips, manipulating them into my trademark smirk. Suddenly she looks   
to where I am. She knows I'm here. I stop laughing and duck behind the tree   
tops for cover. *On Earth, This baka onna would not be mine. But here, she   
is fair game... * "She _will_ be mine!" I whisper in a dangerously low voice.  
  
  
A/N: Please review and let me know how I am doing! Everything will be   
revealed in deu time, I promise!!!  
(And if you didn't like the cussin' then you can kiss my ass! j/k!! :-p) 


	2. The House

Disclaimer: Dream's ~*~and dbz go's too..........BUTTERFLYKISSS69!~*~ Wake's up "DAMN for a second there I really thought I owned DBZ......o yea it was a DREAM!" "I DO NOT OWN DBZ NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL! Darn....."  
Vegeta: 20  
Bulma: 20  
Goku: 20  
Chi Chi: 19   
Raditz: 21  
  
"...." = talking  
*....* = thinking  
some word's you may hear...  
  
Baka - stupid/idiot  
Onna - woman  
Baka Onna - stupid woman  
Baka Matie - it must hurt to be that stupid  
Bakayaro -asshole  
Kami - God  
Kuso - shit   
(I will be talking about the 'Jade Forest'. I did not make it up, I am   
borrowing it from Shigasu, who _wrote_ 'The Jade Forest'.)  
  
Chapter 2: The house  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma's POV  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I stumble aimlessly through the empty dark forest. The only source of light was the two moon's in the sky . There was nothing to calm my nerves... *How could I have gotten on another planet in just one night? Has it been only a night? Or has it been more? Where the hell am I?!?*  
  
"Kuso!" I curse as I look up at the dark moon filled night sky. "Ok... I'm on another planet. Probably far from home... now.. what did they teach us in school about this? HA! Nothing!!" I groan helplessly as I fall to my knees thinking of what I should do. *This all seems so unreal. How the hell did I get here?!* I sit, holding my knees close to my chest, looking off into the distance. Lost in thought, I never heard him coming.  
  
"What are you doing here?!? You're not supposed to be here! Wait 'till the Saiya-jin no Ouji find's out who's on 'HIS' planet!" said a very large but strange Saiya-jin man,that is towering over me.  
  
"Who are you?!?" I scream in a panicked voice,standing up and backing away slowly.  
"Must you ask such annoying questions woman?!?!" He ask's walking toward me quickly. Looking into his eye's I could see fear, but not his fear, my own fear shown in my eyes that are reflecting off his shiny black ones. I turn around swiftly and run. I run from him....I run from fear. Looking back to see where he has gone I see him rise up into the air flying back the other way.  
  
Slowing down trying to calm myself; from the scare I had just encountered; I see a house. *What the hell is a house doing way out here?!?!? Is that even a house?!? It look's like one but then again it look's like a mansion!* I start to walk to the house. As I'm walking I feel someone watching me. I turn around and look in the air to see if it's the same Saiya-jin man from before but there is no one there. *That's odd! First I thought I heard some one laugh at me when I fell now I think some one is watching me! Get a grip girl!! Your letting this get to you!.....Ok so I'm on a strange planet some where in space....but don't lose it over little thing's like this! Come on Bulma girl! Wait I just called myself Bulma!*  
  
With a smile on my face over my new found memory I start to walk faster to the house to get out of the cold. The house is beautiful! It has dark blue paint and silver around the windows. I walk to the door and knock. No one come's so I knock again. Still no one come's! After the third time knocking I take it pone myself to open the door and go in. As I open the door I see glints of gold and silver binned into the wood. Making it look mystical and enchanted. I walk in taking in every ounce of it's beauty. After I step in I close the door softly behind me. I look around me to find the same color dark blue on the inside of the house. The carpet is a dark blood red and soft to the touch. The wall's are dark blue and have painting's hanging on them. Most of the paintings are a Saiya-jin man with flame like hair and a frown. (A/N: hehehe we all know who that is!) *He look's cute he just need's to smile and what is that in the back ground?* Looking closely I notice what else is in the painting! There are millions of dead body's on the ground behind him. *Did that man do this to these people?!? What a monster!*  
  
I look away from it and walk into a long hallway. There are paintings on ether side of it. At the end of the hall there are two oak doors. The first door has a control panel next to it and GR in bright red letters. Across the hallway there is the other door. This door has a picture of a man in a fighting stance and there is a symbol right above his head. *That symbol look's royal! Well if there is anyone here they might be in this room, and they might be a guy!* I open the door and look in. *There is no one here..... Wonder where they are. This is such a beautiful room! Fit for royalty!* I close the door and start to walk farther down the hallway. A little ways past the two doors there is a set of spiral stairs going to the upper floor. The stairs have carpet going over each step (that are the same dark blood red) and the railing is made of gold! *Who ever lives here must be rich! Look at what they live in! Look at how they live! It must be wonderful!* Slowly walking up the stairs I look around me once more taking in the beauty. When I get to the top there are two different hallways. One has a lot of different doors and the other has nothing but blackness. (A/N: Well she cant see lol!) I walk up to the hallway without any light and I drag my hand slowly across the wall in search a light switch. *Now where the hell is that damn light switch?!?!* I bump into a figure as I'm slowly walking down the hall way. "H-h-hello?" I say in a soft whisper. When no answer come's I walk a little farther. "Hello?" I feel a light switch and flick it on.  
A/N: IS there some thing there or was it just her imagination!? Find out next time! I hope I get more review's! If I don't I'm probably going to stop fan fic all together!......Well not really but still.....I'd be happy if I got like 10 more review's!!!!.......R&R!!!! 


End file.
